Mi soledad
by Ross Rice
Summary: Ryu esta completamente destrosado despues de que bakura desaparecio y ahora esta dispuesto ha hacer lo que sea para traerlo de regreso


_Solo, realmente me siento solo, te extraño tanto…………_

_Volví a ver mi reflejo en el espejo, tan parecido, tan distinto; cualquiera juraría que eras mi hermano gemelo, cualquier ingenuo te confundiría conmigo……… pero ya no estas………… esos……… esos a los que consideraba mis amigos te alejaron de mi……… y yo e vuelto a mi soledad donde nadie puede sacarme…………… solo tu ………solo tu me liveraras. _

Su mirada tan perdida como de costumbre, todos pensaban que le asían un bien, pero desde que lo liberaron su mirada a perdido su vida y hasta el mismo la a perdido…

-Ryu vamos a ir a bailar vienes con nosotros.

Su amigo…… eso se suponía…… ese pequeño que apenas aparentaba la edad que tenia……aquel que su cabello era inconfundible……

_Yugi._

_-_perdona no podré tengo que ir a visitar la tumba de mi madre.

Una sonrisa………una falsa y usual sonrisa se vuelve a dibujar en mi rostro…… de esas que el me enseño a usar……

-anda viejo vamos no seas amargo no ves que hasta el engreído de kaiba nos va a acompañar y tu no, no juegues.

Incremento su sonrisa, ante aquel de cabello rubio y ojos cafés…… ese que alguna vez lo avía echo reír con sus bromas de la vida.

_Joey._

-anda ryu por favor no seas malo.

Esa voz de aquella engreída, de aquella que se creía perfecta, siempre vociferando todo lo que se refería a la supuesta amistad…… pero aun así negó, no aceptaría que ninguno de aquellos supuestos amigos suyos lo convencieran de lo que seguramente lo aria terminar de llorar puesto que a el en verdad le gustaban esos lugares.

_Tea. _

- ya chicos déjenlo no podemos obligarlo a ir.

Baya, baya, baya esa voz, aquel al que no conocía, pero se suponía, daría la vida por el.

_Tristan._

-perdónenme pero no podré ir, ya avía prometido ver a mi padre aya.

-será una lastima que no puedas venir con nosotros.

_Mentiroso……mentiroso y principalmente tu yugi no necesito su compasión._

- si no te preocupes.

Se despidieron para poder seguir su camino con kaiba el cual ya los esperaba en la entrada del salón, sus ojos los ve por ultima vez cuando por fin los ve salir de la escuela y es hay donde vuelve a sonreír………pero ya no es esa sonrisa dulce, esa sonrisa tan falsa como su felicidad, sino es la sonrisa que aprendió de aquel el que siempre lo apoyo y le enseño a no rendirse, de un modo duro pero se lo enseño.

_Mi vista los ve por ultima vez y con ella lo que quedaba de ryu………porque el murió ustedes lo mataron ya solo queda mi amado bakura………_

Salio sin problemas de la escuela salio como ryu, salio como el solitario feliz, pero en su corazón sabia que ya no podría ser el, ya no podría volver a ser el mismo y como le enseño su maestro, ahora solo le quedaba lo ultimo de su inocencia por perder…… y camino hasta su casa, aquel lugar donde vivía solo desde que su madre murió y su padre simplemente lo culpaba por ello y no lo volviera a ver.

Cuando por fin llego a su cuarto se desosó de todo lo que traía enzima, dejando a la vista su cuerpo……… ese cuerpo que tantas beses bakura lo avía tocado…… y como el solía hacerlo deslizo su mano por su cuello, por su pecho, deteniéndose solo un instante para tocar sus pezones y estimularlos, después los abandono bajando su mano hasta su entrepierna, acariciándose, disfrutándolo, solo para recordarlo……

Al terminar lamió su mano, la saboreo, también que si alguien hubiera visto a bakura hacerlo y ahora a el todos pensarían que estaba debajo de su poder otra vez pero que mas quisiera el, a el, que lo privaron de su amor…

Cuando pudo respirar tranquilo busco en su armario, la ropa que aun conservaba que bakura avía robado…… uno vaqueros muy pegados y una camisa de cuero, con una gabardina del mismo material.

Y viendo su visión en el espejo, juraría que lo veía a él, a su amado, no a si mismo.

Y sonrió orgulloso de poderse parecer a el, pero ahora solo perdía tiempo, se encamino a la salida de su casa mientras tomaba la motocicleta que marik le regalo.

_Ese ingenuo jurar que me amaba, JA, si al final lo avía abandonado y se avía casado con aquella muchacha de su país, quizás como decía bakura si no les das a las personas lo que desean de ti todos de abandonaran, y tenia razón, el no quiso darle su cuerpo a marik y marik lo dejo._

Llego a aquella discoteca, donde sabia que fácilmente conseguiría a alguien que le arrebatara su inocencia, y sonrío para sus adentros al ver que fácil la gente de hay lo dejaban entrar.

_Por fin regresaras, por fin tendrás un vida en la que la gente te quiera y no tendrás que huir te lo prometo bakura podrás encontrar la felicidad en esta vida._

Sus movimientos fueron casi hipnotizantes, con movimientos sensuales y adecuados a su inconfundible figura y al momento se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba solo, una mujer y dos hombres lo acompañaban, con su sensual baile y escogió a uno de ellos mientras caminaban a una de las zonas privadas que tenia la discoteca.

Y al recostarse en la cama esperando que el otro hombre se acercara cuando se dio cuenta que alguien mas entraba.

_Yugi._

-ryu

-QUE HACES AQUÍ

Grito sin ya poderse contener empujando al hombre que ya se encontraba enzima de si

-ryu? Que pasa no entiendo

-EL QUE NO ENTIENDE SOY YO CUANDO DEJARAS DE FASTIDIARMA QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TOLERO SU COMPASION

El odio de su vos era notable para cualquiera, y el miedo que infundía era demasiado para aquel desconocido que temblaba al verlo sacar una navaja entre sus ropas

-ryu no entiendo pero que esta pasando por favor explícamelo, pensé que éramos amigos

-amigos? Amigos dices tu, los amigos no matan a la persona mas importante de uno

-TU ESTAS LOCO YO ME VOY DE AQUÍ!

Grito desesperado el hombre que intentaba alejarse, pero con fuerza de donde no sabia evito que escapara mientras le cortaba la garganta y era salpicado con su sangre

-bakura………

-así es yugi, tu me mataste cuando lo mataste a el, pero pronto volverá, y soy feliz por eso, mi amado bakura regresara, cuando el ritual termine

-PERO RYU ESTAS LOCO! Como piensas regresar a la vida a el, no ten entiendo

-tu no me entiendes porque no has perdido a alguien tan apegado a ti como era bakura a mi

-en eso te equivocas, yo perdí a mi yami, yo perdí a la única persona que e podido amar PERO POR ESO NO LA ESTOY IMITANDO HASTA PARESERME A EL!

-eres patético

-mas patético eres tu por intentar regresar a alguien que murió a tu lado

-hay es donde te equivocas yo no regresare a bakura a mi lado, yo le daré la vida que tu yami le arrebato, yo lo regresare para que pueda vivir siendo feliz y lo are entregando todo de mi

-estas loco, por favor ryu medita un poco, no dejes que el dolor te cons……

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al darse cuenta que ryu caía al suelo consumido en un dolor interno que no se permitía expresar y al acercarse corriendo a el se dio cuenta que ya no era ryu, sino bakura el cual lloraba, por lo que no entendía

-porque…

-porque el ritual se cumplió, porque mi amado se corrompió, la ultima parte del ritual no es que perdiera su virginidad, sino que el entregara su inocencia matando a otra persona

_Y hay es donde lo vi llorar, aquel que se suponía no temía a la muerte, y desde ese momento ya han pasado varios meses, tantos que ya perdi la cuenta y ahora bakura se presenta ante todos como si fuera el verdadero ryu, como su nunca hubiera perdido su inocencia, y eso me hace pensar, si es que acaso, alguno de mis amigos ya a asido remplazado también, al igual que ryu, el cual perdi por no saberlo proteger._

_-_ya deja de culparte yugi

_Esa sonrisa que tantas beses vi en ryu parece mas alegre y viva en bakura _

-pero como quieres que lo haga, si yo estuve hay y no pude protegerlo

_Y es hay donde veo la tristura en sus ojos, su soledad y me doy cuenta que no puedo perder también a bakura por el pasado, por mi torpeza _

- el tomo esa decisión nadie lo podría haber echo cambiarla, ni siquiera yo, en ocasiones el era demasiado obstinado

-gracias, pero prométeme que a ti tampoco te perderé

-que sucede yugi porque tienes miedo

-porque veo la misma soledad en tus ojos, que la que no quise ver en lo de bakura

_Y es hay donde lo veo romperse, es hay donde me doy cuenta lo frágil que es, al momento donde sus ojos se abren y una lagrima sale por ellos y con el dorso de mi mano la limpio al tiempo que el salta a mis brazos intentando refugiarse en mi, y en mi corazón_

-te prometo que siempre me quedare contigo, no desperdiciare la vida que me entrego

-gracias

_Y nos separamos y reímos un poco por la situación, antes de darme cuenta que me a robado un beso y los colores han subido a mis mejillas _

-apresúrate o los demás nos dejaran yugi

_Y sale corriendo del salón, sale al encuentro con los demás, para poder descansar, para poder disfrutar, de la vida que algunos nos han brindado _

-ESPERAME BAKURA!

FIN

DEJEN COMENTARIOS!

a porcierto si este fic es haceptado aquien se lo e regalado pronto cambiara de manos a las de mi pequela lindura de kuro así que quisas lo vean cambiar de autora pero por eso explico ra razon sale n.n


End file.
